


a writer's point of view

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: upcat is postponed, here is a drabble.





	a writer's point of view

**Author's Note:**

> i rambled on, soz. i love u all, u are the very reason why i write. thank u for reading up until here x

**a writer’s point of view**

_ a drabble by yana romero _

 

If you were to ask a random person what love was I bet they’d tell you it was a feeling.   
If that person were to be Shakespeare, I bet they’d tell you it is the greatest pain the heart could ever endure.   
If you were to ask me though, a writer with practically no experience with love, I’d tell you it was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
Mainly because the word  _ beautiful  _ is practically the only thing left in my vocabulary. 

 

You see, a writer writes what a writer would usually think about. Our pens do not have limits, just as our imagination. Tell us to write about birds, and we’ll give you a piece about being free and accepting of yourself. Tell us to write about the sky, and we’ll give you words that are probably too flowery for your expectations. Tell us to write about equality, and we’ll give you variations. Our thoughts do not have limits, just as our paragraphs. 

 

You’ve read the point of views of Lara Jean, Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, Nancy Drew, Annabeth Chase, even a magical frog on some magical fairytale. But have you ever read the point of views of the writer behind the dialogues of your favorite character? Now, I can never speak for J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, or Jenny Han. But I do think I can speak for myself, and for other aspiring writers.

 

Usually, we’d laugh at our ideas first. A football guy falling in love with a theatre girl and them moving to New York together was a funny plot to me the first time I thought about it. But with laughter comes words. In the midst of the humor, I found myself naming my first book character.  _ Claire Meyers.  _ Maybe you guys have heard about her? She was the theatre girl that wanted nothing but to sing and dance in front of the whole world. She was an honors student that worked part-time as a kindergarten teacher at the nearby preschool near her university. She was the little birdie that caught a football guy’s eye.  _ Orlando Smith.  _ The hunk of the school, the quarterback, the older brother of  _ Oscar Smith _ whom was Claire’s student coincidentally, and the guy that hit Claire Meyers in the head with a football. You’ve read until here. I wrote until here, but I did not stop. What once was a funny idea turned into a whole ass plot. 

 

We’d then make our story alive. Words here and there, creating a wonderful connection with the characters that we’ve created. The love that Orlando felt for Claire? I put myself in his shoes to see how I could love a theatre girl as gentle as she was. The love that Claire felt for Orlando? I put myself in her shoes to see how I could love a football guy as passionate as he was. Now, I’ve never been in love with a theatre girl or a football guy. In love, yes. But it was different when it came to radiating a certain type of love between the two characters that you yourself have fallen in love with.  _ I love you, Claire Meyers.  _ Orlando once said in the book.  As the writer, typing those three words was harder than you think. Though it was fictional, it felt personally weird to be throwing around that statement carelessly. But then I thought, love is not careless if it is being done with passion. And so,  _ I love you too, dickhead.  _ was Claire’s answer.

 

We’d doubt in the long run, worrying if what we have created with our hands will not be marvelous enough for people to read. Writers worry with words. The 4 W’s, as I’d like to call it. Take it in any way you’d like. It could mean that we worry because the choice of words that we used, it could mean that we worry because we are afraid that our grammar would just be a big pile of rubbish, or it could mean that we worry verbally. We worry in rambles, we worry in under-our-breath mumbles, we worry in loud thoughts, we probably fucking worry in different languages too unknowingly. We worry a lot, is what I’m trying to say. The connection with our readers is something that we cherish deeply. So, if you happen to fall in love with a character that I probably made up in my head past my bedtime, tell me. I’ll write about that character more.

 

All the words that we write for our characters to speak, they were all once sat on top of our minds waiting to come alive and be set free. So when Keys Gregory told Warner Johnson that she’d make out with him beside the buffet table, I really meant it.  _ Err…  _ I meant, she meant it.  _ It’s also probably a rule in language not to use the same word thrice in one sentence, so sue me if it is. _

 

Writers learn everyday. I feel like we will never stop learning. There will always be a change in language especially with kids growing up in different environments; writers will always find a way to grow with words. Some of us may choose to stick with what we are used to, but some of us may be willing to experiment some more. Whatever the matter may be, the most important thing is that we do not lose the passion we have for creating worlds for people to live in when they are tired of the real one. 

 

Now, ask me again- a writer with no experience in practically everything that my characters have. What is love to me? What is a dream to me? What is the sky to me? What does  _ everything  _ mean to me? And I’ll tell you my answers...

  
  


**_In the next chapter._ **


End file.
